Green Eyes & Self-Restraint
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda prompt stories requested by Sophiegirl1. Prompts: Green eyes - fluff AND Conference Call - smut


Thanks to SophieGirl1 for another set of prompts.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

**Green Eyes:**

Sitting in a Monday morning meeting, listening to Chief Pope talk about what needs to be approved was never one of the things Brenda enjoyed. It was like being a kid back in school, a teenager in high school, sitting at her desk as the teacher yammered on about useless information. Pope was all about complaining, but not doing anything that would actually help them solve the problems. Brenda, more times than she liked to admit, found herself thinking about anything but what he was talking about.

Today Brenda has one thing on her mind. Green eyes. More specifically the green eyes that she sees looking a little too hard every time she finds herself alone in the room with their owner. Sharon's green eyes, hidden behind glasses is all she can think about. What is on her mind is the way Sharon's eyes looked brighter this morning. The green sparkled, the gold specks shined brightly, and there was an undeniable joy in them. It was when they were standing outside the building together, Sharon whispering something to her as they avoided the people walking around them.

Brenda smiles to herself as she pictures the way the sun made Sharon's green eyes look happier. Brenda finds herself thinking about the way Sharon brushed hair from her face earlier in the morning tentatively with the tips of her fingers. Brenda still feels the warmth that moved to her chest. Sharon's eyes were one of the most telling things about her, but she only knows this because she's learned so much about her. Right before they left for the meeting later in the morning, standing in Brenda's office, Brenda had leaned forward slowly. Sharon's eyes were what told Brenda she wasn't making a mistake. Sharon's eyes told her that it was okay to kiss her.

Brenda smiles as she looks up to Pope for a moment before scanning the room. She meets a pair of familiar green eyes and slightly blushes because Sharon was looking at her. A slow smile crosses the older woman's face and Brenda smiles back at her. Green eyes shine happily and Brenda knows she's the reason. When she smiles back, she hopes Sharon knows that she's the reason for her happiness as well.

**Conference Call:**

Sharon and Brenda lied in the bed, Brenda kissing random spots on Sharon's stomach and Sharon running her fingers through Brenda's hair as she read over the papers in her other hand. She would be receiving a call from Chief Pope in about thirty minutes so she could join the meeting that she was supposed to be attending, but couldn't make it back for because their flight had been canceled because of the snowstorm. Chief Pope insisted on the conference call even though Sharon assured him that Lieutenant Grey would be able to pass all the information on to her with no problem.

Brenda sighed and turned to look at Sharon. Her glasses were perched on her nose as she read line after line, raising an eyebrow when something piqued her interest. Brenda enjoyed watching Sharon read. There had been many days similar to this where Sharon would absently run her fingers through Brenda's hair as she worked on something. Brenda after a while would get bored, of course. That was usually when she found something else to do until Sharon finished working.

Stuck in a hotel room, not wanting to really get dressed, she didn't have anything else to do. Well, there were things she could do, but she didn't want to do any of those things. Brenda slid her hand up Sharon's side slowly, letting her fingers only lightly brush over the skin. She watched the smile on Sharon's lips grow, her eyes never leaving the papers in her hand. Brenda pressed a soft kiss to the woman's bare stomach and trailed her fingers over the side of her body again.

Sharon's breath hitched and she finally looked down to Brenda. "You want something, don't you?" Sharon asked knowingly, putting the papers down on the nightstand.

Brenda smiled as she let her fingers dance across her skin again, making swirls with her fingers as she moved up her side. "How much longer until your conference call?" Brenda asked in a suggestive tone with a devilish smile forming on her lips.

Sharon licked her lips and turned her head to the alarm clock. "Another twenty minutes or so." She turned back to Brenda and watched as she sat up on her knees beside her body. She smiled and pulled her girlfriend to her, letting her put one leg on either side of her before she sat down against her thighs. "I'd hardly say we really have twenty minutes, though," she added.

Brenda wrapped her arms around Sharon's neck and then leaned forward so her lips were close to Sharon's. "How much time do you think we have?"

Sharon licked her lips, slightly touching Brenda's with the tip of her tongue. "Not enough for what's on your mind."

"Wanna bet?" Brenda whispered before bringing their lips together.

Sharon hummed and put her hands on Brenda's thighs. The feeling of soft lips brushing against hers warmed her belly. Brenda kissed her slowly, softly, brushing her lips against hers slowly before pulling back to let her tongue trace her bottom lip. Sharon caressed Brenda's thighs, moving all the way up to the bottom of her shorts before going back down, tickling the sensitive inside of her thighs. Brenda moaned lowly before running her teeth over Sharon's bottom lip, making the older woman open her mouth slightly to groan. Brenda proceeded to kiss the other woman, tongues dwelling, lips sliding against each other, their mouths being fully explored by each other.

Sharon felt Brenda pull her sports bra up, their lips still locked in a passionate kiss. She hummed into the kiss and arched forward into the warm hands that cupped her breasts. Her nipples tightened under Brenda's palms as she squeezed her breasts and kissed her breathless.

Brenda pulled back from the kiss, trailing kisses down Sharon's neck as she tilted her head back. She sucked and nipped lightly, moaning along with Sharon as the older woman ran her fingertips up and down her toned thighs. Her wet lips slid down to the space between her breasts as her talented hands continued to rub and caress them. She looked up at Sharon, keeping her eyes on her as she moved one hand and replaced it with her mouth.

Sharon felt warm lips wrap around the hardened nipple and then Brenda began to suck on it slowly, pulling it just the way that always made Sharon's breath catch in her throat. Sharon moved her hands up Brenda's body, running her knuckles against her thighs, stomach, over her breasts. She could feel Brenda push forward into her touch and lightly bite on the nipple in her mouth, silently letting Sharon know she wanted more.

Sharon pulled back and made Brenda look at her. "We don't have time for this right now," she breathed. "I want to, but we can't" she told her. Sharon licked her lips as she felt Brenda's hand slide down her stomach. Sharon's eyes closed and she let out a slow breath.

"Quickly," she whispered. "You've been lookin' over those reports all day. When I'm working my long cases, you're the one tellin' me that I need to take a quick break and step away from it." Brenda slid her hand into the front of Sharon's pants and heard the deep breath come from Sharon. "This will just be a quick break."

Sharon could say no if Brenda's hand wasn't already in her pants, pressing against her wet center with her talented fingers. "Okay," she whispered instead. "Quickly," she said. Brenda got off Sharon, slowly removing her hand so she could help Sharon out of her pants. As Brenda was helping her onto her back, Sharon looked up at her. "If the phone starts ring, then we have to stop."

"'Course, baby," she whispered.

_Not too long later. _

"Mmmmm," Sharon moaned deeply and arched as her toes curled and her back lifted off the bed. She squeezed her thighs tighter around Brenda and pushed down on her head with her hand. She breathed heavily through her nose and moved with her hips, trying to get more from Brenda. "Uhhhh," she breathed and slammed her head down on the bed again.

Her cell phone started ringing and she wanted to scream at whoever was calling her. It had to be Will Freaking Pope. It had to be him. She should have known this wasn't going to happen fast enough. Who was she kidding? Brenda, even when saying she would go fast, was still a tease and would never go fast enough. The ringing got louder and Sharon reached for her phone, looked at it and then tried to pull away from Brenda.

"It's... Will," she moaned.

Brenda shuddered unpleasantly. That was one name she never wanted to hear moaned again. She pulled away. "Don't answer it," she pleaded, moving her fingers to Sharon's entrance as she licked slowly over her clit. "He'll call you back and you can just say you were away from the phone." Brenda quickly pushed two fingers all the way in Sharon, curving them up.

Sharon's eyes were forced shut as her phone fell from her hand. "Oh my God!" Sharon shrieked. "Honey, I need to- Mmmmm." Sharon jerked her hips pushing Brenda's mouth down against her clit harder, needing more. She was in a haze and she didn't want to stop. Then, that ridiculous ringing started again and the rational part of her mind started working.

Sharon pulled away, slowly moving away completely so she was sitting up against the headboard. She reached for the phone and tried to catch her breath before answering it.

"Captain Raydor," she answered and could hear the huskiness in her tone.

Brenda watched Sharon desperately try to catch her breath as she reached for her glasses and papers. Brenda lasted an entire two minutes of listening to Sharon hum responses to whatever Pope was saying to her. Sharon's naked body was flushed and sweaty and Brenda was having a hard time just sitting there. She looked up at Sharon, trying to get her attention, but the older woman had started talking into the phone, reading something from one of the reports in her hand. Brenda sighed and lied down, resting her head on the bed beside Sharon's thigh, breathing against her skin.

Brenda absently started drawing circles on Sharon's thigh and didn't miss the way her tone changed slightly. She was sure nobody on the other end would notice, but Brenda knew all the signs of Sharon being tuned on and could pick that up at any time. She knew she should stop, move away and let her have the call without any distractions. It was the right thing to do, but sometimes Brenda didn't do the right thing.

"By increasing the-" Sharon gasped, barely moving the phone away in time. Brenda's finger had moved to her inner thigh, moving dangerously close to her still throbbing center. She cleared her throat and smacked the blonde's hand away, glaring at her. "Sorry about that," she said into the phone. "By increasing the..."

Brenda pouted and groaned lowly. Having a naked Sharon in front of her was just about as dangerous as putting a ding dong in front of her. She wanted Sharon's body and not even freaking Will Pope and his stupid phone calls were going to stop her from having what she wanted. She moved her head closer and pushed Sharon's leg over so there was room for her. Surprisingly Sharon didn't stop her, opening her legs wider instead. Brenda smirked and then blew her breath across Sharon's wet center.

Sharon closed her eyes and tilted her head back and breathed through her nose. What the hell was she doing? She couldn't stop the blonde. That talented tongue swiped over her clit and Sharon didn't have enough self-restraint to stop her. She made sure not to breathe directly into the phone, biting into her lip to stop the soft moans that were threatening to come up.

"Mhm," she hummed in response to something Taylor said, but really it was more because of the slow strokes of Brenda's tongue over her clit.

Brenda looked up at Sharon. Her free hand was balled into a fist, her knuckles paling with each second that went by. Brenda watched Sharon's reaction as she circled her clit with the tip of her tongue, teasing it lightly. Sharon's chest quickly moved up and down as she tried to stay quiet. Brenda smirked again and slowly flicked her tongue up and down over her clit.

Sharon couldn't hear the people talking, her heart was pounding too loudly in her chest. She moved her hips up and down to match Brenda's long strokes over her pulsating nub. It was maddening and this was wrong in so many ways. She was being entirely inappropriate, but she couldn't deny that that was making it even more enjoyable.

"Mmmm," Brenda moaned as she sucked Sharon's clit between her lips. She rolled her lips over her clit, watching Sharon bite into her lip to stop herself from moaning. Her tongue flicked over the tip of her clit and her hums vibrated around the nub.

"Good," she moaned into the phone.

"What?" someone on the other line asked.

Sharon's eyes ripped open when she realized she'd actually said that out loud. "I, I,- That sounds like a good idea," she tried.

"Thank you, Captain," the unidentified person said.

Sharon sent a silent prayer to God and glared down at the blonde.

Brenda smiled against her, mentally laughing as she slid her hand up to her breast. "Shhhh," she whispered and sucked her clit back into her mouth.

Sharon's eyes rolled back and her hips bucked. How was she supposed to keep quiet when she was about to reach her climax at any moment? Brenda knew exactly what she was doing. She hummed against her and sucked eagerly, tweaking and pulling at a sensitive nipple.

Sharon was having a hard time breathing and stopping the bed from hitting against the wall as it rocked along with them. She heard someone calling her name in the phone. Or was that just in her mind? She couldn't tell anymore as it all clashed together. There was no separating reality from everything else. It was all becoming one big blur to her.

"Yes," she answered, but it came out as more of a hiss with a loud breath following it and she was hating herself more and more for not stopping Brenda when she could actually handle her stopping. She could just picture all of their faces. She could imagine what all of them were thinking she was doing. The worst part was that they were right.

Brenda moaned against Sharon and felt the older woman's strong thighs pushing against her head. Sharon was about to climax and she was still on the phone. As much as Brenda would love to have everyone hear the other woman moan her name or something like that, she knew Sharon needed to hang up the phone. Brenda didn't even bother stopping as she reached up and took the phone from Sharon, ending the call even though Sharon's eyes got wide. She was sure Sharon would thank her later for doing it, though.

Sharon let out a loud, throaty moan that had been trapped in her the entire time. She jerked her hips and reached down, pushing Brenda's head down. Brenda sucked and licked faster, harder, giving her more and more. Sharon was drowning in desire, dying from the amount of pleasure.

"Ooooooohhhhhh," she moaned loudly and then gasped, her hips pushing up as her back arched and her head rolled back. "Mmmmmm. Just like that." Sharon gasped through her moans, fighting for air as she rocked harder. All it took was one scrape of Brenda's teeth and Sharon was falling apart against her mouth. Her toes curled and her hands held on tightly to whatever she could reach. Sharon rode out ever single pleasurable wave until her body went slack and she could do nothing but moan softly to herself.

Brenda smirked satisfyingly and kissed sweaty skin until she could kiss Sharon, letting the woman taste herself. Brenda moaned softly and then pulled away, resting her head back on Sharon's stomach like she had before, this time watching Sharon catch her breath.

Sharon cleared her throat. "Brenda," she said slowly and Brenda hummed. "You are in so much trouble," she told her.

Brenda smiled. "Of course I am."

The End.

I was so worried about doing 'conference call'. I did not know how to make it work. Let's hope this actually worked and wasn't too farfetched. Thanks Sophie. :D


End file.
